Sasuke's Yard Sale
by Jedi.Vixen
Summary: CRACK. Sasuke is selling old Uchiha belongings as well as his own to raise money for a reconstruction project, so one can imagine the chaos that will ensue. For one, Aniki isn't very happy. ItaSasu hints of others NOW COMPLETE after a millenia!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's Yard Sale

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: PG-13.

Pairings: ItaSasu, though there are other slight, light, barely-there hints of others.

Warnings: CRACK. very slight ooc-ness for obvious reasons, though they are pretty much ic. dumb humor.

Summary: Sasuke holds a yard sale to raise money for reconstruction. Most people are delighted, one person isn't.

**Day 1, Day2, Day 3**

* * *

Sasuke hadn't realized how much the entire Uchiha clan had owned. Since the district in which his clan had once lived was currently deserted, he decided to donate most of the lot to build more apartments for shinobi. It was a prime location, and with it being unused and existing like some ghost town Sasuke decided the Hokage would have more use for the property than he did. Tsunade and the Council of Elders had taken the donation graciously though were unable to do much with the area due to monetary shortages, which was why Sasuke offered to pay for the reconstruction of everything.

"You're rich, Uchiha," Tsunade said, "but not that rich."

Sasuke shrugged. "All possessions of an Uchiha family go straight to the clan elder if the head of that family dies. That way all Uchiha heirlooms stay within the clan rather than the spouse of the deceased." That rarely happened, since most Uchiha families were inbred, but that wasn't really relevant. "Anyway, all the possessions of my clan belong to me, so I am pretty sure I have enough money."

Naruto, who was sitting on Sasuke's right, became pensive. "Nya, don't they belong to Itachi?" he asked. Sakura, who was sitting on the left of Sasuke, had to grip the arm rests of the chair to stop her fists from flying in the blonde's direction. Someone's head collided with the surface of a desk and someone else stopped turning a page of a dirty novel to look up with one, sheepish eye. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a glare.

"Do you see him anywhere right now, dobe?!"

"It was just a question! Don't get mad at me!"

"If you weren't such a complete moron, it wouldn't be so easy!"

"What wouldn't be so easy?!"

"**Be quiet!**" Tsunade interjected, agitated. Though hearing the two boys argue was as certain as the sun rising, she found it difficult to tolerate every time. Not only that, but if left unchecked, they would exchange insults well into the night. "Brat, just keep your mouth shut!" And she had to admit, her self-proclaimed grandson was the instigator (99 percent of the time, anyway).

Naruto growled at Sasuke and faced forward with his arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out. The youngest Uchiha heir sighed and turned back to the Hokage.

"I know my brother's still alive," he muttered darkly, "but I seriously doubt he'd care. We haven't heard from him in over four years. He could be dead." But even as Sasuke said that, he felt something breaking in his chest. '_It could be disappointment',_ he reasoned to himself. '_I wasn't the one who had finished him off.'_ Of course, there was another part of Sasuke that refused to believe Itachi was dead, but he ignored it (with much more effort than he deemed necessary, much to his horror).

"That could be true," Tsunade said, looking at Sasuke thoughtfully. The Uchiha had to look away. "Well then, what's your plan of action, Uchiha-_san_?" she asked with a smirk. Sasuke snorted derisively.

"I was planning on a yard sale," he said, "so that I'm not completely broke by the time this project is over. Besides, I will have no use for seventy-five percent of the clan's possessions."

Sakura's ears perked at this, and she was already making a list of what she would want for herself and how to get it. Naruto stopped sulking to look the tiniest bit interested before glaring again at Sasuke out of pure stubbornness; he'd be damned if he looked too excited for anything concerning Sasuke. Kakashi, though staring at the pages of his book, was wondering if he could put all of Obito's things (and maybe a bit of Sasuke's) on lay-away until his pay raise. Tsunade appeared to be delighted, having excellent woman's intuition and therefore knowing how Sasuke's possessions on sale would be such a huge success; perhaps she could some of his old clothes and sell them for a higher price to earn more than enough money for gambling…

Sasuke became worried when the room went quiet, if not outright alarmed. Sakura and Tsunade's eyes were rather glassy. Naruto's lips were curving in a mischievous smile, and Kakashi's face was completely hidden by his annoying, perverted novel, though his shoulders were shaking. He cleared his throat.

"I will be completely in charge of this, of course," he said firmly, rudely interrupting everyone's daydreams. "It will be held at the front of the Konohagakure Police Department. building in the course of five days. I should be able to get rid of everything by then," he added as an after thought. He ignored the various pouts of the people in the room.

* * *

After two days of taking an inventory of all the belongings he was going to sell, he was able to come up with a schedule for the sale. He had a hundred fliers made and eager extra hands to help him post them up. By the next day all of Konoha was aware of the Old Uchiha District – Buy from Sasuke's Yard Sale to Help Support Reconstruction Efforts to Build New Shinobi Housing advertisements. To say that more than half of the village was excited was an understatement. Sasuke had to hide from the public lest he was asked what kind of items would be sold (i.e., his underwear, toothbrush, hair brush, underwear, kunai, old clothes, (unwashed) bed sheets, (unwashed) underwear, mesh shirts, underwear, etc…). Didn't the damn fliers speak for themselves? Sasuke may not have been a conversationalist, but he was exceptionally good at getting his point across through writing.

He just couldn't wait until the sale would start in three days. Little did he know that word would reach across the continent about his yard sale, and that one person, who was _very_ much alive, would be _very_ much unhappy with it.

* * *

**Day 1: Trinkets, Accessories, Jewelry**

Sasuke woke up at dawn to bird chirping and warm sunlight. He showered, dressed, and ate breakfast. He wasn't excited about the first day of the yard sale. He had been up all night setting things up in the old Uchiha Police Department and setting prices, so he would rather have the whole thing over with by now. He also had to put the tables out that morning before 10 a.m., which was when the sale would start.

"I can't wait until this is done," he murmured, locking the door of his apartment and heading out to the old Uchiha district. The things he would do for the village of Konoha.

* * *

He had been expecting anything but a crowd. It wasn't a very big crowd, but it was still a crowd of about fifty people. They were mostly women with what looked like reluctant husbands and sleepy children. Sasuke was making his way to the front, several people following him, when he saw Sakura, a dozing Naruto, and a disgruntled Shizune. Kakashi stood off to the side, a book in hand.

"Ah, good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully. Sasuke winced, the motion noticed by everyone but her. "We figured you'd like some help."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned, smacking his lips in contentment. Sasuke wanted to smack _him_. "Sasuke bastard here yet?" he inquired sleepily, glancing around.

"If you don't want to be here, Naruto, why did you come?" Sasuke retorted, pulling his keys out in a huff and opening the doors to the old building, nearly kicking Naruto down the stairs. The blonde stood up with a growl, fully awake.

"You don't want my help? Fine!" Naruto stomped away, splitting the crowd down the middle. Sasuke sighed as Sakura eagerly followed him inside.

"He'll probably come back," she said. "He was here earlier than I was."

Sasuke instantly felt guilty, but he pushed the feeling aside as he took a table littered with costume jewelry outside. There were several other tables, all varying in long and short sizes but equally covered in rings, necklaces, earrings, wristbands, body jewelry, etcetera. Shizune came in to help Sakura. Kakashi remained outside, probably to monitor the tables as they were being carried out.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked the Hokage's assistant, who looked like she'd rather be doing her day job than helping with such an event. Shizune scowled.

"Can't I meet my civic duty quota for the day?"

Sasuke carefully tip-toed away, making sure not to turn his back on the obviously agitated woman. He bumped into Kakashi, who jerked up as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The shadow of his lips on his face mask shifted upwards.

"Thought I'd oversee your progress," Kakashi explained, "since you'll forever be my student." Sasuke, much like many times before, doubted the silver-haired jounin was telling the truth.

"Fine…."

* * *

Four hours later, a little before one o'clock, Sasuke had a wad of bills which added up to nearly 2,000 dollars. He hadn't known much of the values of the items he was selling, and had simply put prices on the items as he would have paid for them. All remaining accessories (all of which, Sasuke noticed, were his own accessories; ones that he had gotten from over indulgent aunties) had been moved to a single, standard-sized table. Naruto indeed had come back half an hour after he had left. Much to Sasuke's surprise, he had been a good salesperson, though only on certain items. Sakura had been good with handling customer bargains. Kakashi and Shizune had given the impression that they had to go somewhere, thereby rushing the patrons into buying. Overall, the first day had been a success.

"What are we going to do with these?" Sakura asked, a hopefully tone in her voice. She seemed to be eyeing something, but Sasuke couldn't tell if it was the leather wristband with the Uchiha symbol on it with his name engraved on the inside, or the leather wristband with his young face sewn perfectly onto the surface. Sasuke thought it rather odd that no one had bought it. His aunt Rika had been an impeccable seamstress in her shinobi retirement, though she had a strange sense of humor.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll just put them back and collect them later when I set up for tomorrow's sale. I don't suppose any of you want – "

"**WE DO!**" Naruto, Sakura, Shizune and Kakashi shouted in unison. Sasuke resisted the urge to look sheepish at their enthusiasm.

"Fine. Get what you want and put the tables back. Make sure you lock the doors." He turned and walked away, for he needed to deposit the money, eat, and prepare the sale for the next day.

The sounds of arguing, scuffling, jutsu techniques, and shuriken clashing went completely unheard by the Uchiha heir, who also didn't feel a pair of eyes watching him as he returned to his apartment.

* * *

**Day 2: Books, Magazines, Videos, Paraphernalia. **

Sasuke had forgotten to properly screen the aforementioned sale for pornography the night before (he was half-asleep and therefore unable to read titles correctly), and so he was completely mortified when a rather balding man approached him with a handful of bills to buy four yuri manga, two adult videos, and one poster (of which Sasuke didn't remember the contents being). Later there were periods of girls blushing and staring at Sasuke before approaching him to buy hardcore yaoi porn. Sasuke honestly didn't know how that got on the tables – he was _sure_ he would have noticed something like that, but apparently not.

"Are those yours?" Naruto asked him, waving at the girls as they rushed away, eager to watch the video. Sasuke felt like digging a hole and crawling inside.

"Of course not, idiot," Sasuke replied, though not sounding as scathing as he had meant to. Naruto laughed.

"You should have told me all you had these years was porn and your right hand," Naruto murmured hotly, leaning towards Sasuke and whispering into his ear. Sasuke, blushing madly, pushed the blonde away.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, having the decency to feel scandalized. After all, this was a public area, and people had already been suspecting he and Naruto had something going on when Sasuke knew Gaara was hot blooded for the blonde. And really, Naruto had hit too close to home about the porn belonging to him… his uncles were stranger than his aunties when it came to giving gifts, and that was saying a lot.

Naruto only grinned in his trademark fox-like expression and strutted away, winking at a passing group of giggling girls who sighed in his wake. Sasuke shook his head. When had Naruto become so in charge in his sexuality?

An elderly woman and her granddaughter approached him, several children's books in hand. At least it wasn't a balding man buying porn, Sasuke thought wryly, nor did any of the books have the ambiguous title of _Three Shinobi and the Magical Kunai_.

* * *

The end of the afternoon had the reconstruction project about 700 dollars closer to its goal (which wasn't really set, but whatever). Sasuke was proud of the success – he had managed to sell everything.

"What a day!" Sakura said, stretching languidly. Her shoulder bag was bigger. She had bought Tashya-bachan's romance collection.

"I'm beat," murmured Kakashi, hands in his pockets and not looking the least bit tired. His 'weapon's pouch' looked like it was carrying an extra book. Sasuke suddenly remembered one of his cousins being a huge fan of Jiraiya-sama.

"Tomorrow's the furniture sale," said Shizune. "What's your inventory?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Dining sets, couches, bed frames, mattresses, futons, coffee tables, desks, chairs…" he waved a hand collectively. "All the furniture that's left, I suppose. I don't need them."

"I can get help!" chimed Naruto eagerly, pumping a fist into the evening air.

* * *

**Day 3: Furniture**

Sasuke hadn't expected so many people that early morning before the crack of dawn. There were a couple of civilians in line, camping out. At the steps of the old Uchiha Police station were an agitated Neji, a drowsy Tenten, a snoozing Ino, a chattering Lee, a shouting Gai, a hungry Chouji, and a bored Shikamaru. Naruto, whom Sasuke assumed to have brought all these people, was fast asleep on Hinata's lap as the girl tried to calm a jealous Kiba. Sakura was stuck with Lee. Iruka and Kakashi were off to the side. Shizune was absent.

Two hours and ten arguments later, all 100 items were outside for display. Why his 'helpers' had been mildly to outrageously disappointed that none of the futons were Sasuke's confused the Uchiha.

"Haven't you changed your futon recently?" Neji asked in feigned nonchalance. Sasuke quirked a brow, not seeing what the big deal was.

"No." He didn't want to share all the memories had with Itachi on that futon, which had belonged to Itachi. Sasuke's was rarely used as a spare. Naruto had slept on his old one several times before, and once on Itachi's futon; at which Sasuke had freaked out. But really, Sasuke had no time to look for a new futon every so years, despite all the lumps in the used ones. He began using a bed a couple of years ago, and the futons were just used when he wanted to….reminisce on some…things….

Neji looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. Everyone else looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked his usually bored expression replaced with surprise.

"I…need to go somewhere," murmured Naruto.

"Oh my!" The greedy look in Sakura's eyes made Sasuke want to run for the hills. He wished he hadn't said anything at all, but it was Neji's fault for asking the damn question!

"They're really old, anyway," Sasuke said, trying to change the subject. "Just concentrate on helping the people, okay?" The group reluctantly dispersed except for Naruto, Neji and Sakura. Sasuke crossed his arms and glared. "Don't just stand there!"

"H-hey, teme," Naruto said, looking somewhat dazed, "can I have the one I slept on last week?"

* * *

The furniture sales raked in another 5,000 dollars, bringing the total amount earned to about 7,700 dollars. It wasn't nearly enough, but there were still some furniture left he planned to sell the next day along with the sale items scheduled for that time. The others were putting the left over furniture away as it neared eight at night.

"Man, what a slave driver," Shikamaru muttered as he helped Ino carry a dining table into the old department building. "Seriously."

"Oh, be quiet. Shikamaru," Ino admonished. "It's not like you had anything else better to do today."

"Nothing is better than staring up at clouds."

After the doors were secured and locked Sasuke turned to the small group, the members of which were looking at him somewhat expectantly. He rolled his eyes, muttered a 'thanks', and walked away. The indignant bursts of his peers followed after him, though he was unsure why. What more did they want from him?

He entered his apartment and deposited the money in a safe he kept in his closet. After setting everything up to be sold in his yard sale his living space wasn't that much different, but maybe slightly more crowded. He took in all the important heirlooms such as jewelry and artwork (both of which were few in number) that had been scattered among his family members. Weapons and scrolls were hidden deep within the Uchiha Temple. His old home, however, remained mostly untouched.

After all, he would like to live there with his family someday in the future.

* * *

I don't know the Naruto Universe currency, so I just gave them the currency I use: U.S. dollars.

Ah, thanks so much for reading. Please review if you liked it. Day 4, Day 5 is coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's Yard Sale

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rating: PG-13.

Pairings: ItaSasu, minor GaaraNaru

Warnings: CRACK. very slight ooc-ness for obvious reasons. YAOI!!! UCHIHACEST!! meaning incest, in case you weren't aware. There will be some ItaSasu interaction! yay!

Summary: Days 4 and 5 of the yard sale, and Sasuke gets a visitor....

* * *

**Day4: Antiques, Art, and Home Decor**

The Police Department was once again ridden with potential buyers at dawn. Sasuke had arrived at seven in the morning, well before the time the sale was about to begin, yet there were people eagerly waiting for the items to be put on display. On the steps of the building were Sakura, Kakashi, and Shizune. Sakura was kicking a rock, Kakashi had his nose buried in a novel he'd acquired two days ago, and Shizune was nodding off beside Sakura. When they caught sight of Sasuke, they stood and waited for him to open the doors. Sasuke was a little surprised that Naruto wasn't present.

"Do you camp out with the mob or something?" he asked sarcastically. Sakura looked sheepish and Shizune yawned. Kakashi continued reading.

A few minutes later, Rock Lee appeared with Neji and TenTen. They helped Sasuke and the others put out the tables before bringing out expensive vases and paintings. There were also statues, paperweights, and mirrors. Sasuke had spent hours looking through an old book his mother had kept to price the items. They weren't cheap, but Sasuke didn't lessen their values too much. He was surprised to find that many patrons were starting to bid on some of them.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke over the bickering ladies in front of him to see a bright blonde head move along the masses, followed by a redhead. Naruto appeared with Gaara in tow, who was looking around with a bit of interest flashing in his green orbs. "Gaara just came in, and Tsunade-baachan asked me to meet him." He glanced at their friends handling some costumers and smiled. "Wow. Looks like this might turn out well, eh?" Sasuke nodded.

"How much for this?"

The Uchiha looked over to a man who had approached him and then to the item in his hands. It was a small marble statue of two women entwined rather erotically. Sasuke fought back a blush of embarrassment. His family was a bunch of perverts! And damnit, hadn't he screened everything properly?

"Uh, twenty five?"

"Great!" The man eagerly took out the money from his pocket and gave Sasuke the exact change. Sasuke took it gingerly. "Listen, this wouldn't happen to come in a set, would it?"

Sasuke heard a snort and saw that Naruto was fighting back a bout of laughter. Gaara actually looked amused. The Uchiha mumbled a quick, 'no, don't think so,' and pushed the man in the opposite direction. Something must have caught his eye because he went straight for a painting.

"I must have been too tired when I was gathering everything…."

"Better to get rid of them," Gaara supplied. "What would you have done with them otherwise?"

"Reduce them to ashes," Sasuke said darkly.

"Come on, Gaara. Wanna help?" Naruto asked with a bright grin. Gaara turned to the blonde, and Sasuke saw his expression soften. Sasuke smirked as Gaara nodded numbly, completely spellbound. Naruto gave Sasuke a short wave before approaching an elderly couple considering a painting. Sasuke didn't have much free time as someone started inquiring about a crystal vase.

* * *

The sale lasted well into the evening, and after the last patron had left, Sasuke received all of the money his friends had gathered. It totaled up to ten thousand, five hundred dollars, far more than Sasuke had originally planned. There were notes for items on layaway that people would come back for later with the money, and with the IOU's added, the earnings went up to fifteen thousand. Sasuke was truly happy for the first time since the Tragedy, and he smiled at his small group of friends. When they suddenly stared at him with wistful, blushing expressions, he immediately frowned and ordered everyone to get the rest of the things inside. They obeyed eagerly, as if wanting to be rewarded with another flash of a smile. Sasuke was eager to disappoint them.

When that was done, Ino and Sakura started bickering over who would walk Sasuke home because it was dangerous for him to be alone with so much money on him. Naruto and Gaara had eventually won, leaving Ino stomping off with a reluctant Shikamaru and Sakura was an overzealous Lee. Kiba and Hinata had disappeared some time ago, and Shizune and Kakashi had left with purchased items of their own. Neji and TenTen soon left separately; the rest began to disperse.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Naruto asked on their trek towards Sasuke's apartment.

"Alright with what?" Sasuke replied with a frown.

"With your brother."

"Dobe. That man probably wouldn't want any of those things."

"Never know. They might have had sentimental value."

Sasuke peered over at Naruto walking beside him. The blonde had his hands behind his head and was looking up towards the stars. Since when did he start worrying about stuff like that? Well, he did had a point, but anything that Sasuke thought Itachi might have liked were stashed away.

"Doesn't matter." He sighed. "Tomorrow's the last day. Finally."

"What's for sale?" Gaara asked curiously from Naruto's other side.

"Clothes, and maybe random stuff." Sasuke took several steps before realizing Naruto and Gaara had stopped. He turned around with a scowl. "What is with everyone?" he cried in exasperation. Ever since this yard sale started, his friends had been acting strange.

"What is what with everyone?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke rolled his eyes in a very unUchiha-like manner and walked the rest of the way home by himself. He didn't need an idiotic blonde and a love struck redhead to accompany him.

Once he got to his apartment, he stashed the money away and headed for the shower. As he stripped, he thought about what Naruto had said about Itachi. It didn't need much consideration, since the answer was obvious, but what if Itachi _did_ mind Sasuke selling most of their stuff? Sasuke had kept Itachi's old room closed, as well as their parents' room. Nothing that was even vaguely personal was put on sale. Sasuke only had their other relatives' things and the things that he didn't care for on the market. He still had his old toys and clothes (some brand new) that he never used. All they were doing was bringing up memories of a sad childhood.

"You won't care at all, ne, Aniki?"

* * *

**Day 5: Clothes and Toys**

The front of the old police department was, in a word, packed. Sasuke had to fight his way through the mini crowd in order to get to the front, and he wasn't sure if it had been worth it because his body had been practically violated on his way to the steps. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Shizune and the rest of the Rookie nine were already waiting there, looking a little too eager. Sasuke just took out his keys and proceeded to open the doors. Everyone pushed past him in a rush to get inside, knocking him backwards in the process. Sasuke just scowled and barked out orders to get everything the hell outside.

There were seven long racks with hung clothes ranging from shirts to shinobi wear to yukatas (Sasuke had left out the ones bearing the Uchiha symbol). Five tables were piled with neatly folded shorts and pants and three tables were set aside for footwear. There were several more tables bearing scarves, gloves, and children's clothes, and four boxes filled with toys. As the items were being placed on display, the people were already bombarding them, pushing and cursing and grabbing everything in sight. In the first five minutes Sasuke had already gotten two hundred dollars shoved into his hands.

"No undergarments, I see," Sasuke heard Kakashi mumble off to the side. Shizune shot him a look of mild disgust and Sakura looked just as disheartened as he did. Ino was close to tears.

Between receiving the payments, Sasuke had to break up about five cat fights and three full on shinobi battles complete with genjutsu and ninjutsu, not to mention that his other companions having the same problems with the buyers. The older female citizens had resorted to hitting each other with their purses, and the old men had used their canes. Sasuke had gotten quite a few bruises from interfering with such bouts and decided after nearly losing an eye that he should just let them deck it out, though he didn't quite see any high value in the items.

The sale went quicker than any of the others, and over three thousand dollars were made. Some items were so popular that bids had to be placed in order to placate conflicts over who got to buy them. The racks were left clean and the boxes of toys were empty. All the merchandise left was consolidated to three tables by the end of the day, and after all the patrons left, Sasuke decided that he would just get rid of them.

"Phew, that was quite a circus," Lee said, wiping his brow. Hinata nodded in agreement. Shikamaru was lying down on one of the tables, Neji looked vaguely annoyed, and Chouji was eating the ice cream he had acquired during his 'break'. Kakashi had a few shirts thrown over his shoulder, Shizune was dragging a stuffed duffle bag and cursing all gamblers, and Sakura was humming while fixing her nearly purchased gloves on her hands. Ino was nuzzling a shirt several sizes too small for her; it had belonged to Sasuke when he was seven (she had remembered him wearing it on one of their fieldtrips during their early Academy years).

"I'm hungry! Let's celebrate over ramen!" Naruto cried out, earning several groans and an eager nod of approval from Gaara.

Sasuke sat on the steps in front of the police department, completely exhausted. "I'll clean up," he said. "You guys go."

"'Kay! We'll bring you back something later!" Naruto replied, and the others followed him. Sasuke sighed and got up from his seat. He honestly didn't care that they hadn't offered to help him; he _needed_ to be away from them, from all people for that matter. Lee had been right. That day had been a circus, and Sasuke hated circuses.

As he was putting all the leftover items in a box he felt someone approaching him from behind. Without turning around, he said, "You're too late. The sale's over."

"I'm not here for the sale, Otouto."

Sasuke barely had time to respond before he was grabbed and shoved face down over one of the tables, his body bent in half with his wrists pinned above his head by one strong hand. He struggled, cursing loudly. "Let me go, you bastard!"

"Why should I? I am terribly disappointed and very angry with you." Itachi leaned in close and glared into Sasuke's defiant, Sharingan eyes. "I don't remember giving you permission to sell all of our possessions."

Sasuke trembled at Itachi's low tone, knowing that he'd be in a world of hurt in about three seconds. He remembered that voice; Itachi had often used it when Sasuke had played out in the rain on a chilly night or had played with sharp weapons without supervision. Itachi looked absolutely murderous, and Sasuke felt a sliver of fear creep up his spine, though he fought to keep his façade in place.

"Didn't think you cared, Aniki," he spat. "What were you going to do with all that stuff, huh? Burn it?"

"No. I don't care about everything. What of yours did you sell?"

Sasuke stopped struggling, overcome with surprise. "Huh?"

"Foolish Otouto. You heard me."

"What do you care?! What's mine is mine!" He cried out in pain as the grip on his wrists tightened. "Dammit, let me go!"

Itachi suddenly released him and stepped back. Sasuke stood and spun around to face his older sibling. Itachi hadn't changed much since he was thirteen, though he was taller and more handsome with longer hair. The red clouds on a black cloak was rather hideous, but the colors matched his aniki perfectly.

"Wrong, Otouto. What's yours is mine." Itachi slowly closed the distance between them and pinned Sasuke's hips to the edge of the table with his. "Your eyes are mine," he trailed a slender finger along the corner of Sasuke's left eye, "your lips are mine," then touched Sasuke's bottom lip with his thumb, "your heart his mine," his palm rested against Sasuke's chest. "_You are mine._" He gripped Sasuke's hips with both hands and pushed their hips together. Sasuke bit back a moan, wanting to jump on the table and open his legs, but his reason briefly overpowered his innate desires.

"I don't belong to you!" Sasuke shouted, pushing Itachi back several steps. His face was flushed and his breathing was quick and shallow. "I hate you!"

"I disagree quite adamantly, Sasuke. You don't hate me at all. Otherwise, you would have sold our old futon. Isn't that right?"

Sasuke's blush darkened and he looked away, but Itachi was in front of him and gently guiding his chin forwards and up. They locked eyes, black on black.

"For doing this without my permission, Otouto, I'm going to have to punish you."

Their lips met, and Sasuke forgot how they were back at in his apartment and on the familiar, lumpy futon from his youth.

* * *

**Day 6: The Aftermath**

Sasuke woke up well past noon sore and disgruntled. He showered, dressed and gathered all the money the sales had accumulated. Before he headed out the door he caught sight of an empty ramen bowl he didn't remember leaving on the kitchen table and threw it in the trash (he hated messiness). On his way to the Hokage's office, he ran into Gaara and Naruto, who were smirking at him secretively. He ignored them and continued past them.

"There. Twenty thousand, five hundred dollars," Sasuke said, putting the stack of money in front of Tsunade. She smiled, pleased.

"I'm glad this was a success, Uchiha. Thank you."

He nodded and made his way to the door.

"Oh, did your brother say anything?" Sasuke turned in shock to see Tsunade grinning. "Our guards spotted him leaving early this morning. No one was maimed, so I'm assuming he didn't mind?"

Sasuke's mouth curled into a smirk. "Not really."

* * *

Sorry this was so short! and I apologize for the long wait! It's been what... a year and 8 months? not so bad. I'm sorry if anyone lost interest because of the long wait, or got frustrated. It's been a while! and while I was re-reading the first chapter I realized that I should finish this, since it's so short to begin with.

Thank you very much for reading! Criticism, flames, and venting are welcome! Sorry times a billion especially for the lack of lemon!!!!


End file.
